Un mal omega
by Altoegoamigx
Summary: Todoroki Shouto aspiraba a ser el mejor héroe y, honestamente, ser un omega no le era ningún impedimento para lograrlo. Y tampoco que un rubio explosivo se interesará en el como omega. Omegaverse. BakuTodo.


Desclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

Aclaraciones. Este es un omegaverse casi igual a todos los demás, tiene un par de mis pelotudeces flasheras pero nada muy raro

. Gracias por darle una oportunidad. Cualquier error chiflenme.

* * *

Todoroki Shouto era una contradicción viviente. Eso fue lo que escucho decir a sus hermanos a los 6 años. En ese momento no entendió a que se referían pero el tiempo no tardó en darle las respuestas.

.

Al nacer su padre vacío todas sus expectativas en él, la grandeza que supuestamente estaba destinado a tener. Ser el número uno. El héroe más reconocido de todos. Shouto lo creyó y confío en si mismo para cumplir las expectativas de su padre. Pero luego sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, algo que él no entendía .

Cuando le hicieron su examen de segundo género, Shouto no sabía de qué se trataba, lo que sí sabía era que su padre no estaba nada feliz con los resultados. Su madre lloraba y sus hermanos lo miraban con lástima. Se sentía impaciente e inferior. Tal vez, si lo dejarán hacer la prueba de nuevo, podría sacar mejores resultados y todos estarían felices, como antes.

Cuando le dijo a su mamá sobre la idea ella lo abrazó y sollozo sobre su cabeza un rato largo. Susurrando y besándole el cabello.

 _Estas bien. Estas bien. Estas bien._

.

Su papá le dijo; _omega_ a la semana siguiente, y Shouto no entendió porque pero tuvo más ganas que nunca de esconder su cara.

No lo hizo.

Su padre repitió esa palabra por lo que no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros. Quería hacerse más pequeño y ceder. Y no entendía porque.

Cuando parecía que iba repetir la misma palabra, esa palabra, mamá interrumpió. Aunque parecía querer hacerse un ovillo en el piso.

.

Cuando decían " _omega"_ se referían a él. Eso lo entendió. Pero también entendió que a veces se referían a su madre. Y no lo comprendía del todo.

.

Mamá le dijo que eran la minoría. Que eran débiles si los _alfas_ lo querían. Que la disculpara por haberlo hecho de aquel modo. Por haberlo hecho inferior.

Shouto entendió que era inferior.

Y se negó a aceptarlo.

.

Le dijo a su padre que aun sería el número uno. Y que no importaba que fuera un _Omega._ Su padre sonrió y le dijo que no esperaba menos de el.

Sus hermanos susurraron que era una contradicción viviente.

Alguien que se encontraba en el más bajo escalón de la sociedad aspirando a ser el mejor. Contradictorio que alguien que está destinado a no lograr nada caminara sin titubear por los pasillos.

.

Su padre lo entrenaba. Cada dos días se sometía a un entrenamiento riguroso para soportar las feromonas _alfas_. Shouto a los 7 años ya podía aguantar veinte minutos sin ceder ante las feromonas de su padre. Durante ese tiempo reprimia su instinto de ceder a todo lo que su padre representaba, durante ese tiempo parecía que sólo luchaba contra su fervientes ganas de arrodillarse y pedir que terminara, que todo su cuerpo dejará de arder, apagar todas sus alarmas mentales.

Aun no podía negarse a la voz. Si su padre la usaba el debía acatar y callar.

.

Su madre se asustó de su lado derecho. Y quiso acabar con el.

.

Su madre se fue de la casa. Todo era culpa de su padre. Las enfermeras lo dijeron cuando pensaron que él no podía escucharlas. Su papá utilizó demasiado la voz en su madre. Usaba demasiadas feromonas en ella. Mucha presión psicológica. Y ella hizo lo que un _Omega_ está destinado a hacer, ella cedió y se rompió.

.

Luego de un mes Shouto comenzó a aguantar una hora las feromonas de su padre. No cede por su voz hasta que su padre no esta a un metro de distancia.

.

A los 9 Shouto es casi inmune a las feromonas de su padre. Entonces obliga a sus hermanos _alfas_ a que liberen feromonas constantemente.

Creía que el sólo se había acostumbrado.

Y Shouto cedía, por sus hermanos. Y tenía que ser castigado.

Entonces las feromonas se volvían más intensas cuando él entrenaba. Mientras el estudiaba. Mientras dormía.

.

Su primer calor llegó a los 10. Todos estaban impactados de que fuera tan precoz. Su hermana fue quien lo acompañó durante la visita del doctor.

Le dijeron que podría haberse adelantado por la sobreexposición a hormonas _alfas._ El no lo afirmó y su hermana tampoco.

.

Era un _Omega_ irregular. Sólo tres calores al año. Eso estaba bien para el. Podía entrenar y estudiar más tiempo si era así.

No le importaba que su cuerpo ardiera como como si durmiera entre brasas. No le importaba que tenía que ser trasladado a la habitación más apartada de toda la casa. No le importaba llorar por horas por el dolor que su cuerpo acumulaba por meses sólo para dejarlo salir en ese momento.

No le importaba.

El sería un héroe.

No como su padre, el no necesitaba a su padre.

.

En la escuela creían que era _beta._ Ya que no cedía a los alfas que liberan feromonas por diversión. Nunca lo negó.

Tal vez le daba vergüenza ser _omega_.

Tal vez era un mal _omega._

.

El era bastante bueno en ser un héroe.

Se aseguró de ser fuerte e inteligente. Se aseguró de poder ayudar a la mayor cantidad de personas.

El era bastante malo en ser un _Omega._

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que cedió ante un _alfa_. Y muchos meses desde que reaccionaba a la voz de su padre.

.

Su padre se enojó cuando se negó a usar su lado derecho. Intentó someterlo con su aroma.

No funcionó.

Intentó usar su voz a centímetros de su cara. Su estómago se revolvió y el aire se convirtió en Brea dentro de sus pulmones.

Se mantuvo firme.

Su padre tuvo que golpearlo para que todas las defensas que llevo construyendo por años se cayeran a pedazos frente a sus ojos.

Se ovillo en el suelo por el puñetazo en su estómago, pensó. No porque las feromonas de su padre le comenzaron a dar miedo, creyó.

.

Su padre descubrió que sus defensas caen si lo agredía físicamente. Comenzó otro entrenamiento.

En cuanto Shouto cedía lo obligaba a usar su lado derecho hasta que el suelo estuviera lleno de marcas de hollín.

.

Cuando cumplió 15 podía aguantar varios golpes sin ceder a su padre ni a sus hermanos.

.

Entró a la UA. Y comprendió que no todos los _omegas_ y _alfas_ se desarrollan a la misma edad. A diferencia de la secundaria, nadie liberaba olores por diversión aquí, pero se notaba que cada quien mantenía su territorio.

Bakugou apestaba el lugar, reclamaba toda la habitación como suya. Podía ver que _omegas_ como Kouda o Hagakure encogerse en su asiento. Podía ver _alfas_ como Yaomomo e Iida tensarse. Los _betas_ como Kaminari, Sero y Mina sentían la tensión pero no les afectaba directamente.

Todos creyeron que era un _beta_. Pero no se sentía mareado por todo el estúpido juego territorial que tenían en su clase.

.

El profesor Aizawa era un _alfa_. Bakugou cedió territorio frente a el. Las jerarquías son más fuertes cuando aún se es joven.

.

Querían un líder para cada subgénero. Había actividades diferentes para cada uno. Al parecer les enseñaban como todo lo referente a su jerarquía en pequeñas formas grupales.

Así funcionaba el sistema, debía haber una cabeza por cada subgénero que reclamará el lugar de líder en la clase. Con tres líderes siento aceptados por cada integrante de su subgénero en la clase suponía un nivel más civilizado de entendimiento.

Aizawa dejo que ellos decidieran, así como dejó que Iida fuera el representante de toda la clase 1-A.

Entonces todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se aglomeraron con sus iguales. Como era de esperarse la mayoría de la clase era _beta._ Y de alguna forma parecían esperarlo en su pequeño círculo. Creyó ver Midoriya llamarlo con la mirada.

Shouto suspiro y se acercó al rincón de los _omegas_ junto con Kouda, Hagakure y Aoyama. Todo el salón se quedo en completo silencio mientras el se paraba firme como _Omega._

Se trasladaron a habitaciones separadas. Aizawa había pedido que formen una manada. Que estarían juntos por los siguientes años y no estaba dispuesto a soportar luchas por el liderazgo o cosas así. Que si iban a competir sería en el ámbito heroico.

A Shouto le pareció lógico. También el hecho de que el profesor se quedará junto con los _alfas_ para que su disputa no pase a mayores. Aunque sólo eran 5 podría resultar en algún accidente cuando se trata de dominancia. Aunque los alfas en sí no

parecían ser muy problemáticos, a excepción de Bakugou, eran Iida, Yaomomo, Kirishima y Takoyami.

.

Todoroki nunca había formado una manada. Por suerte un profesor _omega_ llegó a guiarlos. Parecía que el formar una sub manada era algo parecido a formar un vínculo con una pareja. Se creaba una conexión mediante sus feromonas de forma en que los omegas se sintieran seguros frente a la cabeza de su sub unidad.

Presente Mic explicaba todo de manera fluida y divertida. El _Omega_ que fuera la cabeza estaba obligado a interactuar con las otras cabezas de las demás subunidades, para terminar de conformar la manada y crear la unidad de esta. Kouda y Hagakure temblaron ante la idea de lidiar con Bakugou, ya que se esperaba que él fuera el líder de los _alfas_.

Mic les explicó que las sub unidades se apoyaban entre sí en momentos de tensión. La habilidad de los _betas_ se intensificaban al estar en manada. Lo que sorprendió a todos ya que creían que los _betas_ no tenían habilidades.

 _Ellos son los únicos que pueden calmar a un alfa. Pueden ahogarlos con sus feromonas que resultan calmantes para los alfas y para nosotros. Si son de la misma manada claro._

Eso alivio a todos.

.

Shouto no sabía a quien elegir para ser la cabeza omega, no es que le molestaba estar debajo de un igual. Si no que tenía sus dudas sobre si alguno de sus compañeros podría soportar la presión.

.

Shouto tampoco sabe como liberar sus feromonas hasta que Present Mic se lo explica.

Las feromonas de los omegas son como una ducha cálida. Se siente tranquilo y en casa. Más en casa en que su propio hogar. Puede saborear los olores de los demás. Kouda huele petricor y manzana. Hagakure a gardenias y libro nuevo. Aoyama a rosas y fresas. No sabía a qué olía el mismo pero parecía que olía muy bien por las caras de sus compañeros.

Prefería el olor de Hagakure. Pero los tres prefirieron el suyo.

 _Eres como té verde con incienso y madera húmeda. Hueles a casa._

Dijeron.

.

Las sub unidades de _omegas_ eran las más unidas aparentemente. Eso les dijo Mic. Cuando una cabeza era elegida tomaban una sesión de feromonas para realizar el vínculo. Aunque para Shouto no pareció tomar mucho tiempo.

.

Casi al final del día fue el momento de la unificación de la manada.

Bakugou fue el líder de los _alfas_ obviamente. Tsuyu fue la cabeza de los _betas_.

Todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos, expectantes.

Para esta parte los tres debían liberar feromonas y lograr que se mezclan en armonía con los demás.

Shouto no reaccionó ante la rudeza de las feromonas de Bakugou y Tsuyu tampoco. Parecía que iba a funcionar.

Shouto libero sus propias feromonas como Mic le enseñó momentos atrás. Miró al _Alfa_ a los ojos mientras su aroma inundaba toda la habitación. Sintió a Hagakure suspirar de alivio y los demás alfas ponerse al acecho.

Bakugou liberó más feromonas y ellos se calmaron. Estaba reclamando su aroma, de alguna forma daba a entender que la cabeza _omega_ estaba fuera de su alcance.

A Shouto no le gustó la idea de eso, se sintió marcado y liberó más feromonas. El rubio le siguio haciendo lo mismo. Era un tira y empuje. Hasta que Tsuyu libero sus feromonas sin olor. Y a ella le siguieron todos los _betas_ de la clase. Shouto se calmó y Bakugou igual.

Ya eran una manada de veinte individuos.

.

Los subgéneros no interfieran casi nada en el día a día escolar. Más allá de las clases de especializaciones de _Omega_ que tomaba.

.

Hasta que Aoyama entró en celo a mitad del día. Podía sentir a los _alfas_ de su manada gruñir por el aroma.

Sabía que Aoyama hacia las cosas inconscientemente y no estaba en todas sus facultades física y mentales en estos momentos.

Trató de ahogar el aroma con el suyo propio pero parecía no funcionar. Estaba entrando en pánico. Aizawa tampoco parecía poder interferir. Bakugou grito al aire todo volvió a tener sentido. Kouda le inyectó un supresor a Aoyama y Hagakure lo llevo a la enfermería. La tensión se notaba en la habitación.

Shouto se sintió inútil.

.

En el incidente de la USJ pudo poner en práctica todas sus capacidades como héroe. Fue bastante satisfactorio.

Shouto era un buen héroe.

Pero seguía sin ser un buen _omega_.

.

Era irregular, ya lo sabía. Pero su cuerpo le daba señales de la proximidad de su calor así que no le fue muy difícil anticiparse a los hechos.

.

Fue agotador y frustrante volver a tener su calor mientras cursaba en la UA. Y eso que aún tenía sesiones de entrenamiento con su padre, casi sin usar su lado derecho.

.

Cuando volvió a la escuela Kouda parecía querer llorar de la felicidad. Hagakure lo abrazó por la cintura mientras le comentaba que los _betas_ apenas podían controlar el mal humor de Bakugou. No entendía porque pero al entrar a la habitación sintió todo.

Una manada sin una cabeza resultaba desbalanceada e irregular. Tsuyu se esforzaba por mantener todo en orden pero se dejo caer en el asiento cuando lo vio entrar.

Sin dudar de acercó al asiento de Bakugou. Indignado por la actitud del _Alfa._ Le reclamó el estado de la manada, el agotamiento que todos tenían era su culpa, nadie le iba a quitar su lugar como _Alfa_ dominante sólo porque él no estaba.

Bakugou bufo. Sin responder. Shouto perdió la paciencia y liberó sus feromonas por todo el lugar, esta habilitación era suya ahora. Toda la manada suspiro por el cambio de ambiente.

No duro porque otra vez Bakugou se puso a la defensiva. Pudo oír a Aoyama encogerse del susto mientras Kouda y Hagakure se escondían debajo de los pupitres. A él le temblaron las rodillas, pero no retrocedió. Volvió imponerse.

Bakugou uso la voz.

Hasta los betas se paralizaron en su lugar. Shouto volvió a sentir la brea en sus pulmones. Pero se mantuvo firme. Su olor término de calmar a todos, y Bakugou lo miraba con una sonrisa.

 _Eres el peor omega que he visto._

Dijo. Y Todoroki no lo negó.

.

La situación se repitió al mes, luego de su segundo calor. Aunque Bakugou uso aún más la voz.

Todoroki no retrocedió. Y eso pareció poner más feliz al _Alfa._

.

El Festival de la escuela fue una revelación para el.

Midoriya fue la revelación. Su forma de pensar y de expresarse. Su forma de hacerle entender que su quirk era sólo suyo y no de su padre. Apropiarse de él completamente no significaba aceptar los ideales de ese hombre.

Shouto se sentía cada vez más cerca de ser un mejor héroe.

.

Shouto aceptó hacer la pasantía en la agencia heroica de su padre. En el fondo creía que era el mejor para enseñarle a usar su lado derecho.

.

Creía que Iida estaba teniendo la misma mirada que él mismo tenía hace semanas. No quería sacar suposiciones pero tampoco sentía que se podía acercar al _alfa._ Se dedicó a observar a la distancia.

.

Justo antes de las pasantías Shouto notó que los _alfas_ no tenían aromas singulares como los _omegas_. Ellos olían a dominación y posesividad. No sabía como explicarlo.

Aunque en el pasado había olido a su padre como un par de castañas quemandose y tierra mojada. Pero ahora no estaba muy seguro, ya que eso era cuando su madre aun estaba en casa.

.

Un día antes de las pasantías sucedió eso.

Cuando entró al salón lo inundó un aroma delicioso. Embriagante. Tan profundo que tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo para tratar de calmar sus instintos.

Olía a pino fresco, a edredón secado al sol y a leña recién cortada. Era como la gloria para los sentidos de Shouto. Se dejó absorber por la sensación unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo impetuoso que era el aroma.

No pertenecía a un _Omega._

Cuando Bakugou le sonrió le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad el levantarse y encararlo. Pedirle que deje de hacer eso, que estaba siendo una molestia para toda la clase.

Bakugou frunció el los labios y dejó de emanar su aroma.

Shouto tuvo que morderse el interior de los labios para no hacer un sonido de decepción.

.

La agencia de su padre era un campo minado. Lleno de _alfas_. Todos ellos emanando feromonas constantemente. Shouto estaba siendo probado a cada momento.

Varias veces lo felicitaron _por no parecer un Omega._

No se los agradeció.

A veces alguno de esos alfas lanzaban aromas deliciosos, pero ninguno era tan impactante como el de su compañero de clase. Y por alguna razón su padre agredía a cada alfa que lo hacía.

Esta vez no le importó porque.

.

Cuando recibió el mensaje de Midoriya espero encontrarse alguna situación peligrosa respecto a el. Pero ver a Iida en el suelo sangrando fue una total sorpresa.

Los asistió lo mejor que pudo pero ese villano, Stein, era muy fuerte. Apenas y podía mantenerlo a raya. Para colmo el bastardo usaba sus dotes de _Alfa_ para jugar con las percepciones de la gente.

Todoroki estaba mareado por tanta exposición ante eso y el constante combate.

Aun tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

.

Gracias a las circunstancias no pasó a mayores. Aunque los tres salieron heridos no parecía haber algún daño importante.

Exceptuando el brazo de Iida. Shouto se sintió culpable por eso, si no hubiera estado mareado y si hubiera controlado mejor su quirk eso no hubiera pasado.

Iida le resto importancia, aceptando la lesión como recordatorio de sus malas desiciones. Le agradeció por sus palabras y motivación. Shouto no sintió que hizo algo realmente relevante, sólo reprodujo lo que Midoriya le había enseñado.

Iida le sonrió cálidamente y comenzó a liberar un agradable aroma. Algo así como libros antiguos y tenue gasolina. Shouto quiso reír por la ironía del olor. Pero Iida lo miraba expectante. Como si Todoroki tuviera que contestar de algún modo.

No lo hizo e Iida pareció decepcionarse.

.

Volvió con su padre al día siguiente. La rutina que había comenzado en la agencia pareció continuar.

No les presto atención y siguió con lo suyo.

.

Cuando la manada se reunió de nuevo parecían alegres y tranquilos de volverse a ver. Todoroki le sonrió a Iida y se detuvo a charlar un poco.

Todo se fue al caño cuando Bakugou entró con su horrible carácter y un ridículo peinado. Las burlas no se hicieron esperar.

.

Era realmente calmante no estar rodeado de aromas y feromonas todo el tiempo, Shouto estaba en paz.

.

Shouto no estaba en paz.

En la clase para _omegas_ le acaban de explicar que un _alfa_ emite aromas cuando esta buscando una pareja estable.

Aparentemente esto se le enseña semanas después a los _omegas_ para que no acepten cualquier aroma que los atraiga ya que los _alfas_ comenzaban a practicar cómo realizar el "cortejo".

Eso quería decir que muchos en la agencia de su padre lo querían como pareja.

Shouto quería vomitar.

.

En la noche se dio cuenta que Iida también lo quería como pareja, y se sintió realmente mal. Si lo hubiera entendido a tiempo tal vez podría haberlo correspondido, no le disgustaba Iida y hasta le parecía atractivo. Nunca pensó que se interesaría en el.

Pero ya había desaprovechado su oportunidad, dentro de la manada Iida no tenía oportunidad para volver a cortejarlo ya que estaba Bakugou. Como cabeza _alfa_ lo veía capaz de hacer un escándalo por querer cortejar a la cabeza _omega_. Que molestas las jerarquías.

.

Un día Takoyami empezó a emanar su aroma, era como paprika y pasto recién cortado. A Shouto no le encantó. Pero Aoyama cruzó toda la habitación sólo para pararse en frente del chico y liberar su propio aroma. Fue hipnotizante como se mezclaban en el aire y combinan tan bien.

Takoyami arrastró a Aoyama fuera de la habitación y todo el mundo estalló en teorías. Hablando de la bonita pareja que se había formado, de lo bien que quedaban juntos. Y muchas cosas mas.

Shouto evitó mirar a Iida el resto del día.

.

Aparentemente era normal que miembros de la manada formarán un vínculo entre sí. Shouto se dio cuenta que nunca tuvo interés en formar un vínculo con nadie. Había pensado en corresponder a Iida porque sentía que era lo correcto.

Tal vez si era un mal _omega._

.

Shouto se dio cuenta que no era susceptible hacia los olores de los _alfas_.

Excepto uno: Bakugou.

Y lo peor era que toda la manada lo sabía.

Había una especie de tensión en toda la clase, como si después de que Takoyami consiguiera cortejar a Aoyama, tal vez Bakugou se arriesgaría a cortejarlo a el.

O eso había escuchado de un grupo de _betas._ Trató de no darles relevancia, seguir con sus asuntos escolares y heroicos.

.

Iida si intento cortejarlo. Después de un entrenamiento de rescate, en el cambiador masculino. Shouto creyó que era una buena oportunidad para formar un vínculo y que de una vez dejará de molestarle esa maldita sensación de no ser un buen _Omega._

Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando Bakugou empezó una pelea por el territorio. Eso no era cosa nueva, pero sin Tsuyu cerca no estaban en posición de un enfrentamiento.

Si se remite al instituto podía entender que Bakugou reaccionó ya que el era la cabeza _omega_ y que Iida quisiera cortejarlo supondría que el rubio perdería relevancia con la manada. O eso fue lo que llegó a entender. Entre medio de tantos olores, también comprendió que Bakugou aun lo reclamaba como suyo. Como su _omega_.

Se sintió enfermo. Pero no podía permitir que todo pase a mayores sólo porque la cabeza _Alfa_ se sentía atacada. Así como la especie de líder que era se limitó a cortejar a Bakugou. Hacerlo en ese momento significaba rechazar rotundamente a Iida y reafirmar a Bakugou como _Alfa_ principal.

Claro que los _omegas_ cortejaban de otra manera.

Y claro, también esperaba que Bakugou lo rechace.

Pero no sucedió así.

Cuando se acercó tentativamente al rubio comenzó a liberar su propio aroma de cortejo, era exactamente igual a liberar feromonas. La misma acción, sólo que los _omegas_ involucran contacto físico. De a poco y con lentitud apoyó la frente en el hombro del rubio. Esperando a que este lo apartara.

Pero no sucedió. En vez de eso Bakugou lo envolvió con los brazos y liberó su propio aroma, mareandolo por completo. Shouto tuvo que poner las manos en el pecho del otro para evitar caer al suelo. Todo se veía borroso y se sentía lejano, como si no fuera él quien se estaba ahogando con la esencia ajena.

.

Todos habían salido de los vestidores, dejándolos solos. Todoroki necesito algunos minutos de más para volver en todos sus sentidos. Cuando lo hizo se encontró así mismo entre los brazos del rubio que lo miraba con hastío.

― ¿Entiendes lo que acabas de hacer?

Todoroki sopesó las palabras que acababa de oír. Comprendía lo que acababa de hacer, pero no había esperado tal desenlace.

― No creí que fueras a corresponderme.

― Ja. De verdad que eres el peor _omega_ que existe. Llevo enviándole señales desde el inicio de curso.

Anunció Katsuki, con una sonrisa burlona, sin aflojar el agarre que tenía sobre su brazo.

― Tal vez si soy el peor _omega_ ¿aún así vas a continuar con esta Unión?

Bakugou sonrió aun más amplio, acercando la nariz a su oreja, mordiendo justo por encima de sus glándulas odoríferas. Shouto de sobresalto por el contacto, sin poder alejarse. Sólo le quedó girar la cabeza para darle más acceso a su piel.

― Puedo contar con los dedos de mi mano las veces que reaccionaste a mi.

― Es imposible no reaccionar a ti.

― Hablo de reaccionar a mi como un _Alfa,_ como el punto más alto de la jerarquía, como alguien que es superior a ti.

― No eres superior a mi por se un _Alfa._

Calló al rubio de una gélida mirada. Molesto e irritado. Nunca fue susceptible a las charlas de "soy superior a ti porque así son las cosas" pero esta vez no pudo callarse y asentir como si fuera verdad.

― Tampoco se si eres superior a mi en algún sentido, que estés por encima mío en una horrible y mal diseñada escala social no implica que seas mejor que yo.

Bakugou se rió con ferocidad antes de acorralarlo contra el suelo, poniéndose a horcajadas encima suyo. Mordiéndose los labios con alguna especie de gustosa felicidad.

― Eres un mal _omega._

― Ya habíamos establecido eso.

― Justo el _omega_ que quiero.

Con eso Shouto termino por entender a lo que Bakugou se refería. El no quería el típico _omega_ sumiso y débil. No quería alguien que lo siguiera a todos lados como pollito mojado. No, el quería a alguien que lo desafiara constantemente. Alguien que se enfrente a él sin miedo. Quería todo lo contrario a un _omega._

Y entonces Shouto ya no tendría que querer fingir ser un buen _Omega._

― Ah… creo que ya entendí lo que hice.

Katsuki suspiro con cansancio. Lentamente lo giró sobre el suelo, dejando que Shouto se apoyará sobre sus codos. Sin esperar mucho Shouto pudo sentir todo el peso del _Alfa_ sobre su cuerpo, pesado y tonificado como se esperaba. Suspiró e inclinó la cabeza para darle más visibilidad a su nuca.

Los dientes que esperaba sentir nunca tocaron su piel. En lugar de eso una lengua se deslizaba por su piel expuesta mientras una mano se deslizaba por debajo de su camiseta hasta alcanzar su quijada, sosteniendola firme hacia arriba.

― Aún no.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ― sóno más decepcionado de lo que esperaba.

― Durante tu próximo calor.

Los colores subieron por la cara de Shouto, entendiendo enseguida lo que eso significaba.

― Pero… si lo haces así será para toda la vida.

― Esa es la idea Sherlock.

Todoroki iba a protestar otra vez antes de sentir como la lengua del otro surcaba su mejilla. Era imposible moverse por el firme agarre que tenía en su cara y todo el peso en el resto del cuerpo. Y para colmo el embriagante aroma a _Alfa_ lo estaba incitando a ceder. No sabe desde qué momento lo estaba liberando pero su visión estaba borrosa otra vez, y se obliga a sí mismo a liberar sus propias feromonas.

Parecía otra pelea de líderes de manada, pero simplemente no quería aceptar las condiciones de Bakugou y menos con él presionando de todas las formas posibles. Así que se negó, rehuyendo de él con lo poco que podía.

Por suerte un profesor entró, y tal vez fue más que difícil el hacer que Bakugou soltara a su pareja sin hacer un escándalo. Para suerte de todos, nadie salió lastimado.

.

En los siguientes días Bakugou no le volvió volvió dirigir la palabra. Pero toda la escuela sabía que estaban en algo aunque Shouto no tuviera una bonita marca en el cuello, como la de Aoyama.

El rubio se limitaba a acorralarlo en la mañana y llenarlo de su olor a _Alfa._ Aunque Todoroki no se quedaba atrás e impregnaba su ropa con olor a _omega_. Sin mediar palabra volvían a la institución.

Shouto aun no aceptaba la unión para toda la vida.

.

Un día Bakugou olía a otro _omega_. Era la primera hora de la mañana, antes de entrar a la escuela. Shouto lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina, como siempre. Pero el rubio tenía ese suave aroma a canela y pan horneado. Shouto arrugó el entrecejo y se apartó del contacto que Katsuki había empezado a normalizar conforme crearon la rutina.

― Que mier-

― Hueles asqueroso y no voy a dejar que me toque así.

Bakugou se enojó y comenzó con su acto de intimidación que tan bien le salía. No le movió ni un pelo. Espero a que el otro terminará su monólogo de groserías.

― Soy un _omega_ irregular, no se cuando volveré a entrar en calor, pero si vuelves a mostrarte frente a mi con el aroma de otro _Omega_ te aseguró que puedes olvidarte de mi como pareja.

Katsuki suspiro y le dedico algunas maldiciones más. Antes de abrazarlo por los hombros e impregnarle su olor.

― Ayude a una chica que estaba siendo acosada en el mismo vagón que yo. ¿Que tan territorial puede ser un _omega?_

― No soy un buen _Omega._

Shouto sabía que los _omegas_ tenían el instinto de pertenecía, aquel que les decía que ellos debían pertenecer a alguien más. Shouto nunca lo sintió, pero primera vez quería demostrar que alguien era suyo, más de lo que nunca creyó posible.

.

Un día un chico de la clase 1-B intento cortejarlo. Shouto lo ignoro olímpicamente.

Bakugou incendio la mesa de la cafetería en donde estaba almorzando. Shouto tuvo que ayudar a apagarla y pedir disculpas.

.

Aoyama le explicó que debía tomar anticonceptivos desde antes si planeaba dejarse marcar durante su celo.

Entonces Shouto recordó que necesitaba hacer una visita al médico.

Una visita como pareja.

.

Shouto había sido instruido con los cuidados básicos sobre ser un _omega_ a la corta edad de 10 años. Supresores inyectables en caso de hallarse en el exterior. O comprimidos si sentía que entraría en celo pero no en un lugar seguro.

Sólo eso, no te acerques a los _alfas_ si estas en calor. No liberes más feromonas si sientes que estarás en calor. No abuses de los supresores. Esas cosas le enseñaron a esa edad.

Ahora, con 16 años, se da cuenta que no es suficiente. Y que tampoco está listo para traer un bebé al mundo, por lo que necesitaba más instrucción. Y no sólo él, porque después de todo no se iba a marcar sólo.

.

Esperar a Bakugou cerca de la clínica fue algo innovador. El verse fuera de la escuela le resultaba nuevo y fascinante.

Cuando le había comentado que ya tenía turno con el doctor el otro no parecía interesado, abrazandolo por la espalda mientras frotaba sus glándulas odoríferas con la lengua. Shouto insistió en que él también debía instruirse y le volvió a recordar la fecha de la cita. Hasta le había enviado un mensaje con los datos.

Bakugou llegó con dos minutos de anticipación. Troto hasta su lado y recargo la cabeza contra su hombro. Shouto no pudo evitar acariciarte el cabello en gratitud por su presencia. Estaba agradecido de que se tomará su vínculo con tanta responsabilidad.

.

La cantidad de cuidados anticonceptivos _omegas_ era bastante normal. Además de los orales y las inyecciones no había mucho más que hacer. Por supuesto que les tomaron muestras a ambos para calcular su compatibilidad y recetar las pastillas mas efectivas.

También le explicaron que sería totalmente doloroso el ser marcado durante un calor, y que mientras más doloroso fuera más tiempo duraba la unión. Nadie sabía cual era la medida de dolor pero los doctores les asegura en que hacerlo durante el calor tenía un 98% de probabilidades de ser para toda la vida.

Cuando los exámenes estaban listos los doctores se sorprendieron al ver el margen de compatibilidad que tenían. Básicamente Shouto era el mejor _omega_ para Bakugou, el rubio no se sorprendió ni un poco y suspiro ante la noticia.

Le recetaron anticonceptivos orales y una inyección una vez al mes. También recomendaron preservativos. Bakugou gruñó ante la mención de estos. Le pidieron volver sin cita previa luego de dicho calor para más estudios y asegurarse de que los tratamientos surgieran el efecto esperado y no otros.

.

Shouto volvió a casa ese día con pastillas, jeringas y muchos condones. Y ni siquiera sabía si su calor iba a ser pronto. Sólo sabía que no quedó hijos, no antes de ser el mejor héroe de todos.

.

Su padre volvió a casa semanas después y se dio cuenta de su tenue unión con un _Alfa_. Le exigió explicaciones entre gritos de ira. Shouto aprovechó para decir que SU _Alfa_ estaría con él para su próximo calor, y que no se preocupara porque no tendría nietos.

.

Cuando le contó eso a su madre ella no pudo evitar escupir su té de la risa. Lo felicito por la valentía y por su pareja.

Shouto se sonrojo, no porque uno de sus padres acepto a Bakugou, no, claro que no…¿verdad?

.

Katsuki lo besa tres meses después de haber formado su vínculo. Es demandante e intenso. Su agarre es fuerte contra sus caderas y le muerde el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Shouto cree que es un milagro que sus piernas aun mantengan su peso.

― Tu y tu maldito calor irregular.

Todoroki quiere ofenderse. Replicar que no eligió eso. Explicarle que es mejor para entrenar. Pero en vez de eso golpea a su _Alfa_ con otro beso. Succionando su lengua cuando el otro le da pase libre a su boca. Tirándole del cabello cuando este pone su rodilla entre sus piernas.

.

Es martes en la mañana cuando se despierta a la madrugada en medio de una fiebre. Es su calor, su respiración pesada y vista nublada se lo pueden decir. Reúne sus pocas fuerzas para levantarse y buscar la bolsa con los condones y su celular. Carga su futon todo el camino hasta su habitación de _Omega._

Cada vez que vuelve ahí agrega otra manta a su nido, haciendo que este fuera algo impresionante. Huele a él por completo. La habitación está equipada con un baño y una nevera con agua fresca. Si necesitaba comida podía pedirla a su hermana.

Antes de recostarse en su nido le envió un mensaje a su hermana alertando sobre la situación, y de la posible visita de Bakugou, le pidió que lo guíe hasta el. Antes de volver a caer del sueño le mandó un mensaje al rubio con su dirección.

Estaba bien así, no necesitaba decir más

.

Cuando escucho los pasos por el pasillo su cuerpo empezó a palpitar en anticipación.

Sería hoy.

Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y retorciéndose del dolor por no ser llenado. Totalmente a merced de su instinto apenas podía escuchar las palabras de las personas detrás de la puerta.

― No ha tomado su anticonceptivo hoy, ten.

― Ajá.

― Si tiene hambre no dudes en llamarme.

― Vete, eres molesta.

Shouto quiso reír, Bakugou siempre sería Bakugou sin importar que esté lidiando con su hermana o el mismísimo All Might. La puerta corrediza se abre segundos después. Quiso reír ante el cambio de expresión del rubio, de un cansado común a un emocionado amenazante.

Katsuki avanzó hasta el refrigerador tomando una botella de agua antes de acercarse a los pies de su nido. Tan bien instruido, había recordado que los nidos eran un lugar sagrado para los _omegas_ , que si irrumpia en ellos podía generar un nivel de estrés agonizante en el dueño del nido.

Todoroki gateo hasta el _Alfa,_ no creía ser capaz de estar de pie. El rubio se agachó y espero, se notaba que estaba usando cada gramo de autocontrol para no atacarlo ahí mismo. Shouto sonrió abrazándolo por el cuello antes de tirarlo sobre si mismo.

Era raro, nunca se sentía a gusto siendo sometido, estando debajo de alguien. La sola idea de ser reprimido por otra persona le hacía revolver el estómago. Pero ahora, con Bakugou sobre el, no quería estar en ningún otro lado del mundo.

El _Alfa_ presionó un dedo sobre su boca, no dudó en abrirla pero en vez de sentir los dígitos contra la lengua saboreo una amarga pastilla. Antes de poder quejarse Bakugou lo estaba besando mientras dejaba fluir el agua que guardaba en sus mejillas. Shouto casi se ahogó intentando tragar todo adecuadamente.

― No seas una molestia olvidando tomar tus pastillas, idiota. Bastardo mitad y mitad.

― Lo siento, yo… yo estaba muy emocionado por alfin tener mi calor.

Bakugou chasqueo la lengua antes de besarlo como se debía. Extasiandolo, dejando que su olor se apodere de todo el lugar. Su lugar, la habitación donde Shouto se sentía más seguro en todo el mundo. Lo besaba mientras le quitaba prendas y las dejaba en su nido. Nido que le tomó años crear, nido que ninguna otra persona aparte de él había pisado.

Se sentía irreal.

Las palmas de sus manos estaban frías y calientes cada vez que acariciaba la espalda ajena, no sabía si era su quirk, si era el calor, el momento, o Bakugou. No sabía en qué momento había quedado desnudo debajo del otro.

En qué momento Bakugou había descendido hasta su pecho llenándolo de marcas y mordidas. Y de besos, como alguien tan irascible podía besarlo con tal delicadeza. Como lograba que su piel ardiera por cada centimetro que el tocaba.

No entendía, desde que había despertado había muchas cosas que no entendía. Y uno de los motivos es que tenía momentos en los que era parcialmente sordo y no escuchaba ninguna palabra que el _Alfa_ le dedicaba. No sabía si lo estaba insultando o alabando por ser una perra. Pero estaba bien, se sentía bien.

La adrenalina arrullaba todo el dolor. Cuando se sintió lleno no pudo hacer otra cosa que jadear y gritar, volviendo a oír las maldiciones de su pareja, sus suspiros, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando entre si. Shouto estaba sobre estimulado y aun así podía sentir el nudo de Bakugou palpitando dentro de el. Todo daba vueltas y no sabía si iba a morir, no le sorprendería si eso pasará.

Con la poca coordinación que le quedaba se aferró al cuello de Bakugou y gimio las únicas palabras que venían al caso.

― Hazme tuyo cuando llegues _Alfa._

Bakugou aceleró el ritmo y a partir de ahí todo fue un pitido largo y una luz blanca.

.

Despertó horas después, no muchas podría decir, aun podría dormir más. Pero su cuerpo estaba caliente de nuevo, se sentó entre las mantas, mirando que traía otro pijama y no estaba pegajoso como había esperado. Bakugou estaba sin camiseta cerca del refrigerador, tomando agua. Al verlo despierto se acercó hasta el borde del nido esperando aprobación que no tuvo que rogar ya que Shouto le hizo una señal al instante.

El rubio se sentó a su lado colocando una bombilla en la botella y acercarla a sus labios. Shouto no sabía que estaba tan sediento hasta que las primeras gotas de agua tocaron su lengua, no paró de beber hasta que ya no había más. Katsuki encestó la botella en la basura.

Shouto quería hablar. Saber cómo había sido, preguntar si lo había mordido o si se arrepentia. Pero en vez de eso escondidos rostro en el cuello del _Alfa_ aspirando su delicioso aroma. Este no dijo nada mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo ponía sobre su regazo.

Shouto estaba cálido y alegre, podía sentir el vínculo en su pecho. Sentía la tranquilidad de Bakugou, era reconfortante como las caricias en su espalda. Pero podían ser melosos en otro momento.

― Hazmelo de nuevo Bakugou.

― De verdad que eres el peor _omega._

Replicó al sentir los dientes de Shouto sobre sus glándulas.

.

Su calor duró cuatro días y Bakugou no lo dejó solo ni uno de ellos.

El quinto día era el destinado al post calor. Naturalmente era el día en que el _omega_ se recuperaba de todo el agotamiento físico al lado del _Alfa._ Todoroki sólo tuvo medio día al lado del Bakugou, ya que este tenía que volver a su casa. Shouto no pudo evitar un pequeño lloriqueo al sentir como los brazos de su pareja lo soltaban de a poco.

Katsuki lo maldijo en voz alta mientras le dejaba su camiseta y la rellenaba con un edredón del nido. Todoroki abrazo inmediatamente al hombre de tela que olía a su _Alfa._

Y en ese momento, tal vez, no fuera tan mal _omega._


End file.
